Smallville en español:Community Portal
Regresar a la Portada =Bienvenidos visitantes, nuevos escritores y editores= Estudiantes en las clases avanzadas de español de Krypto Profe 83 necesitan crear sus proprios nombres de usuario y contraseñas, utilizando la misma dirección de correo electrónico requisita para entregar tarea escrita, nuevos escritores y editores, incluso a lose estudiantes de Krypto profe 83, deben incluir sus nombres de usuario al fin de los artículos que han escrito o han editado en español para Smallville en español. Preguntas sobre artículos que han sido iniciados pero no cumplidos se pueden pegar en la página de discusión del artículo o de Krypto profe 83. Ideas para nuevas páginas deben ser pegados en la página de discusión de Krypto profe 83. Estudiantes de español deben escoger inglés por su idioma de preferencia al registrarse. Students in the advanced Spanish classes of Krypto Profe 83 need to create their own usernames and passwords, using the same email address as the one required for electronic submissions of written work. New writers and editors, including the students of Krypto profe 83, need to include their user names at the end of the articles they have written and/or edited in Spanish for Smallville en español. Questions about articles that have been started but not finished can be posted on the talk page of that article or placed on the talk page of Krypto profe 83. Ideas for new pages should be posted on the talk page of Krypto profe 83. Spanish students should select English as their preferred language upon registration. =Formulario para Incluir el Nombre de Usuario= 4 tildes adentro de 2 juegos de 3 marcas unitarias de cita, así; 4 tildes inside 2 sets of 3 single quotation marks, this way; ~~~~ pondrá su nombre de usuario y la hora y fecha en la página como se ve abajo con el mío: will put your user name and the hour and date on the page as mine can be seen below: Krypto profe 83 03:45 4 ago 2008 (UTC) =Sugerencias para Inventar/Seleccionar un Nombre de Usuario= Cualquier termino o nombre del Universo DC o de La Lista de Héroes de Comics DC se puede usar para su nombre de usuario. Además, se puede usar palabras de un sentido personal. El nombre de usuario de Krypto Profe 83, por ejemplo, usa el termino de Smallville (o de Superman) "Krypto" con el apodo en español para un profesor y 83 porque empezó a enseñar por primera vez por el otoño de 1983. (Es costumbre de referirse en la tercera persona en este tipo de artículo.} Any term or name from the DC Universe or from the list of DC Comics Characters can be used as your user name. Besides, you can use words of personal meaning. The user name of Krypto Profe 83, for example, uses the Smallville (or Superman) term "Krypto" with the Spanish nickname for teacher and 83 because he started teaching for the first time in the fall of 1983. (it is customary to refer to yourself in the third peron in this sort of article.) Krypto profe 83 04:16 4 ago 2008 (UTC)